


Assassin x Assassin

by Mahfiruz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Killer Couple, The Zoldyck Family - Freeform, murder couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahfiruz/pseuds/Mahfiruz
Summary: A story about how Kikyo and Silva got together, and Kikyo's origins.





	1. Chapter 1

She was a skilled assassin. Not as good as a Zoldyck, but no one was as good as they were. That’s why they got the best paying jobs. However, some jobs require partners and that’s where Kikyo came in. She met him for the first time on her 18th birthday. She had now known him for seven months, but it was only after two months that they slept together. Now five months later she was dealing with the consequences.

  
She wanted more than anything to be a mom. But she hadn’t been in the position to do so. She was busy trying to buy her way of Meteor city. Part of being an assassin was distancing yourself from people, and being wary of who to trust. Kikyo’s training and trauma burned these survival instincts into her. But there was something about Silva that pierced through her armor. He felt the same. He was the best and therefore earned the highest. She wanted a piece of those rewards, so she worked hard to make Silva like her. Kikyo found little ways to improve her standing, she learned his needs and found ways to delight him. Silva was 21 when he met Kikyo, and the sole heir of the house of Zoldyck. He knew it was up to him to continue on the line. Not to mention it was lonely in the mountain. Killing was in their blood and was their destiny, but it wasn’t their sole joy, this the Silva's widowed father, Zeno, knew. He wanted his son to find love, and had brought up the topic of marriage to his son, so it was on Silva’s radar. Silva had encountered several women in his line of work, but he hadn’t felt about any of them the way he felt about Kikyo. He began finding more missions to request her on to see if she was the one. So far she was was encouraging the idea.

She had to think about this logically, she wanted her child to be safe and happy. She had learned that the world is a cruel dangerous place, and that her profession haunted those she loved. Her defenseless daughter had been killed by organ harvesters, and her sister by an accumulated enemy. If Silva wanted the child he would keep it safe, he had the money and the knowledge of their trade and training. But what if he didn’t, how could she raise it while living in Meteor city? What if Silva just took her child from her? What if he wasn’t a good father?  Silva was more powerful than her, what power did she have against him. He could do what he pleased to her or their child.

“We’re not celebrating, again” Silva teased. They had completed their mission and were resting in a hotel.

Kikyo blushed and looked down. Silva loved how she could alternate from haughty and quick-witted to bashful, and back again.

Kikyo had been anticipating this. She had managed to hide her bump underneath loose clothes, but she didn’t think she could hide it during sex. She didn’t think he’d appreciate finding out that way, either. She was going to have to tell him, she might not see him again for months - or ever.

“We could,” Kikyo began, “but  . . there’s something I need to tell you.”

She lifted her head up and shifted her gaze from the floor.

“I’m not sure how, and I’m not sure how far along” Kikyo said, “but I’m pregnant.”

Silva was silent.

“With your child,” she added.

Silva was still silent.

“Do you have proof?” He asked her.

“Not right now,” Kikyo replied, “But there are tests.”

“You say you didn’t intend this?”

“Of course not, you think someone in my situation would risk becoming pregnant!”

She was mad, growing livid. What he said had upset her and caused all her fear and frustration to come rushing out.

Silva stopped her from flying into a violent rage by grabbing both her wrists.

“Careful!” he shouted, then after taking a deep breath he said, “anger makes you stupid. Stupid gets you killed.”

“You can’t be blinded by rage in our line of work,” Silva continued.

Kikyo took deep breaths, what he was saying was true.

“I understood someone in your position would have to be wary of those who wished to infiltrate your house or obtain your wealth," Kikyo explained carefully, lifting her head and looking him in the eye she said with iron resolve "but believe me when I say I wouldn’t risk having another child in Meteor City."

“My father’s going to want proof,” Silva said.  
“Of course,” Kikyo replied softly.

They got ready for bed in silence. Kikyo didn’t know what to do; she didn’t know what he was going to do. Kikyo needed to convince him to help her raise their child, to get them out of Meteor City. But everything felt too manipulative, she didn’t want him to think she was using him, and that could hurt her position as well. She lay on her side, turned away from him. She shut her eyes and like many a time growing up amongst the garbage heaps of Meteor City, she closed her eyes and hoped for a good dream.


	2. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the thoughts going through Silva's head as he lays in bed next to Kikyo and his unborn child, and their arrival at Kukuroo mountain.

Silva thought over the situation as he lay there with his back to Kikyo, he needed a clear head and a plan for tomorrow. There was the matter of proof, they needed a paternity test done. And probably some other tests and stuff, living as an assassin in Meteor City Kikyo had probably never been to the doctor. Silva doubted the assassin pimp that controlled her saw any profit in taking such measures. He would also have to pay off her debt to the pimp. Then they would have to make arrangements to go home to Dentora. He had thought about that bit before, bringing Kikyo back to Kukuroo Mountain. But was he ready for this, for fatherhood? Did she love him? Would his father accept her? Was she really telling the truth about not intending it? The announcement had unsettled him, he tried to think clearly but it only served to organize his anxieties. It was clear he had to figure out if the child was his and if it was he’d have to claim it. He had a plan for those crucial steps, the rest he’d figure out once he was back within the fortress of Kukuroo mountain

 

“Welcome back, Silva-sama,”said the man by the entrance with a bow.

“This is Kikyo,” Silva replied as he passed the man, “She’s with me.”

They made their way up the rest of the mountain quickly and effortlessly, and entered through the hidden door into the mansion. They came to a room on the interior side of the mountain with large windows, a fireplace, and velvet couches. 

“Wait here,” Silva told her, “I need to go debrief with my father.”

She placed herself on the couch facing the room’s entrance, back straight, legs together, hands folded.  _ What should I do with myself, _ she thought, unsure as to what she could do to control her fate. Silva seemed to have decided that he was going to keep the child, however whether that meant keeping her as well wasn’t completely clear. And as Kikyo understood it, Silva wasn’t the head of the family so it wasn’t his decision. All she could do for now is wait to meet her fate. She tried to tell herself to be patient, but for so long she had been fighting, impossible forces maybe, to actively control her fate that she didn’t like sitting and waiting.  _ Don’t be a fool, Kikyo _ , she told herself,  _ you weren’t in control of your fate in the slum either _ . But at least in the slum she didn’t have to literally sit and wait. She took a deep breath and added,  _ You can handle this _ . One of the logs fell in the fireplace, startling her as it broke the long silence. Her hands instinctively went to her abdomen, she started to rub her ever so slight baby bump. She began to sing, “ _ Oooh, loo loo lee, loolee. Naletilee voolee, naletilee voolee. Na lee lee na loolee _ -” She stopped, unable to sing anymore without thinking of her family. The last thing she needed was for her eyes to be all red. She’d have to learn some songs that no one from her family had ever sung to her and one she had never sung to any of them. She sang the only other song she knew, an anthem from a state she had infiltrated.

Twenty minutes had passed when a servant entered the room.

“Kikyo-san,” the man said with a bow, “Zeno-sama would like to see you, if you’d follow me please.”

Kikyo rose and followed the man out of the room and down a long dimly lit corridor. The servant may have referred to her respectfully but she couldn’t predict his master’s behavior. 


	3. Zeno: deadly assassin, patriarch of the Zoldyck family, father-in-law?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting your in-laws is always scary, but it's especially frightening when they're a deadly assassin, the head of the family, and someone who may separate you from your child. After meeting with Silva, Zeno decides he wants to assess the woman carrying his grandchild for himself.

Finally they came to a pair of ornately carved doors. The servant opened them and stepped back. Kikyo entered and found a silver-haired man waiting for her. Kikyo made a small bow towards the man who was looking at her with a scrutinizing gaze.

“So, you’re the woman carrying my grandchild,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” she replied.

“Tell me, did you intend this?”

“Absolutely not, sir.”

“The house of Zoldyck has many enemies who would wish to infiltrate us and seek revenge, as well as great wealth and security many would desire to possess.”

“I understand, sir. Your suspicion is absolutely logical, however  .. I would not risk having another child as a debtor assassin living in the slums of meteor city. And I’m also not stupid or strong enough to oppose the house of Zoldyck.”

“Hmmm. . . .  I guess we’ll just have to keep an eye on you until the child’s born.”

“ . . . . . Weaned, I might suggest.”

“Hmmm?”

“If you plan on disposing of me I’d wait until after the child’s weaned, not just born. It’s better for them to be breastfed. In fact, I don’t see the need to dispose of me at all. My child’s safety and survival would be tied to the fate of the house of Zoldyck with its power, wealth, but also danger. And . . . there is nothing I wouldn’t do for my child. Surely, that’s at least somewhat advantageous?”

Kikyo’s voice broke with the question but she wasn’t concerned with her pride, she’d get on her knees if she had to. She had doubted tearful begging would do anything, though, pathos doesn’t work well on assassins. She had tried to remain refined and collected to present a more powerful impression but her despartation overcame her and tears ran down her face.

Zeno was silent for a few minutes, the tears continued to fall down Kikyo’s face but she kept her gaze on him.

“Alright then.”

“Sir?”

“We’ll keep you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I should be satisfied, living in a mansion, expecting a child. But I wouldn’t like to have caused you great unhappiness.”

“Enter,” Silva replied to the knock on his door. He turned around to find Kikyo standing there with slightly reddened eyes and shiny cheeks.

“Are you alright?” He asked, worrying what his father had done to her, he shouldn’t have left her alone.

“Oh, yeah I’m fine,” Kikyo replied, “Pregnancy hormones.”

It was only half a lie.

“Can I help you?” Silva asked regaining some emotional distance, or trying to.

“I, um, wanted - your father said I can stay here,” Kikyo said, “You know, with the child and everything. And, um, I wanted to talk to you about . . us. I’m sorry that you’re stuck with me, but I’m willing to try to make this work . . .  I like you, and maybe I can make you like me. We got on well together on missions, didn’t we?”

“We did,” Silva replied, “And don’t worry, I already like you.”

Kikyo, gave a brief smile averting her eyes to the ground. 

“I’m glad,” she said, “I should be satisfied, living in a mansion, expecting a child. But I wouldn’t like to have caused you great unhappiness.”

Or any, really.

“Anyway, goodnight,” Kikyo said and kissed Silva’s cheek standing on her tiptoes.

She turned for the door, but Silva grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards him, wrapped one arm around her back and placed his hand under her thigh lifting her up so her face was right in front of his, and kissed her. Kissing him back, Kikyo lifted her other leg up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Silva undid the zipper of Kikyo’s dress and unhooked her bra. Kikyo unwound herself from Silva and pushed off the straps of her garments allowing them to fall to the floor, she bent forward to slide her underwear off causing her long jet black hair to partially obscure her pale body. After kicking her underwear off of her ankles and across the floor, she untied Silva’s robe, and brushed it off his shoulders - taking the time to drag her hands across his beautifully chiseled chest and arms. Silva then moved Kikyo’s hair behind her shoulders, leaned down, and kissed her. Soon he pulled her in and hoisted her up, in one motion, so he could feel her bare body against his as they kissed; her soft warm flesh and the beat of her heart beneath it. He put her back down then scooped her up and carried her bridal style to his bed. He gently tossed her onto his bed and climbed on top of her. Silva saw the flush and tears on her face, he assumed they were from arousal and happiness but wanted to be sure she wanted it. Taking her hand in his and kissing it, he asked, “Do you want to continue?” 

“Yes,” Kikyo replied with a genuine but sultry smile, sitting up and kissing him - lips, neck, then chest.

They made out some more as Silva fingered and rubbed her down below. He then plunged into her . . .

Kikyo fell asleep in Silva’s arms, not knowing how any dreams that could come while she slept could be better than this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> I don't really know how to write sex scenes so thanks for bearing with me.  
> (I actually got up and tested out how one could take their underwear off sexily, sorry if that's TMI)  
> Also Silva is 10 inches taller than Kikyo so it was difficult figuring out how they could kiss and stuff.
> 
> Also a note about consent: Just asking "do you want to continue?" is not the best way to ensure you're getting consent. Here, it's implied that Silva and Kikyo have had sex before so she knows what's coming next. Still, it's always better for the safety of everyone if you're more specific.  
> Sorry for the PSA, as someone who has been trained in and taught sexual health education I felt the need to clarify and educate.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, I love hearing what you have to say about the piece. I literally stopped procrastinating and got this chapter done because someone asked me to update it soon.


End file.
